Show Me How To Love
by Kat J
Summary: Brady finds a distraught Chloe and learns the truth about how she feels. I disclaim. Enjoy :)


Slumped down against the hard wood, she let her feet dangle off the edge. She looked into the icy depths of the water below and wondered if it was as cold as Philip's heart. Too many nights she had spent crying over him. And for what? 

Nothing seemed to make sense, as her world spun out of control and she let her mind drift. Her thoughts landed on Brady, as they often did. New batches of tears came in droves as she thought about what a fool she had been. She had finally been, offered something real, and she had thrown it away.   


He came out of the shadows, breaking the silence of the night. His heavy footsteps came closer to her. She didn't need to turn around to know who it was. She always felt him first. She knew his soul just as well as she knew her own. Kneeling down beside her, he put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. Her body quieted its shaking, when he touched her. A calm overtook her and she rested her head against his soft fingers. 

She turned to look into his deep blue eyes. The concern deeply embedded in his heart shone through. He took her in his arms then, holding her as close as he could. She sobbed softly into his chest, holding onto him as if she were drowning in a sea of emotions and he was her life jacket, helping her to stay afloat. She loved the feel of the soft leather against her cheek, and the way his heart beat against it. His smell was so amazing, so comforting. She couldn't quite describe it. It was just him, his essence. He ran his fingers through her long, flowing hair and ever so gently pulled her away from him. Tipping her chin, he looked into her confused swirling, blue pools. He gently brushed his lips against her forehead and caressed her wind-nipped cheeks. 

"Chloe, don't do this to yourself." He spoke for the first time, low and soothing. 

He stood up finally, gathering her up in his arms and carrying her to the jeep, away from the peer, away from the pain. 

"Brady," Her voice came out shaky and uncertain. "How could he do it to me? How could he sleep with Cynthia?" 

Brady, gently put her down, so she could stand.

"I don't know."

That was all he could manage to say. The truth was, his own heart was breaking just knowing the anguish she must be feeling. 

"Come on, I'll take you home."

Still looking deeply into his eyes, Chloe searched for an explanation. What was wrong with her? Philip had been with Cynthia true enough, but that didn't seem to be what was bothering her.

"I don't want to go home, Brady. Not just yet, let's go somewhere. Alone."

Brady didn't need any further explanation. He would do anything for Chloe. He just wished he wasn't always playing second-string, to Philip.

He opened the door for Chloe and went around to the other side to open his door. He started the ignition and pulled out of the lot. Chloe unconsciously took his hand in hers and they drove to a familiar destination. Brady looked down at their intertwined hands and felt his stomach knot up. If only she knew how much he cared. But would it even make a difference? She was too busy thinking about Philip to give a damn what he felt. He wasn't angry, he was more hurt, than anything else.

Chloe watched the expression on Brady's face. He was deep in thought, that she could tell. As she continued to stare at him, she realized that Brady was different from anyone else. He knew things about her without having to tell him, and that frightened her. Not because he would use it against her. But because he knew what she felt before she did sometimes. Like no one else, he knew how to make her laugh and, he made her think. They had some of the most stimulating conversations of her life. Unlike Philip, whose knowledge base was limited to cars and sports. 

Brady was anything but typical. When she looked into his eyes, she knew it was okay to be herself. And that was what terrified her the most. She had never revealed such intimate details of her life with anyone but Brady. It was like he had some sort of magical power over her. A truth serum. It was thrilling and exciting.

He showed her things too. Things he had bottled up since childhood, but Chloe could easily extract them with just one look. 

"We're here!" Brady announced, effectively nudging Chloe out of her trance. 

They stepped out of the car and into the cool night air. The stars dazzled, in the sky. A soft snowfall just started, as they headed toward the gazebo. 

"It's been a while since we've been here, together." Brady pointed out, quietly.

"It has." Chloe said, through chatting teeth.

Brady noticed and strolled over to her.

"Cold, Diva?"

"Maybe a little."

"Come here." He said, wrapping his strong arms around her waist and pulling her toward him.

She shook silently at the slight tingle she felt on her skin.

"Do you want to go back to the car?" Brady questioned, when he noticed she was still shivering.

"No. No, I'm fine. I want to thank you, Brady. You always seem to know what to do. How is it that you know me so well, and Philip who was my boyfriend for an entire year is so clueless?"

"I guess I'm just a good friend." Brady let a small frown pass his fine features, when he said the dreaded word, 'friend'. Still, he couldn't get used to the idea, of being nothing more than a friend. The guy who picks up the pieces when another guy has broken them. He was like a custodian for God's sake. Sweeping away the trash and fixing any damage.

"You're more than that." Chloe said, letting out a deep sigh.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot, best-friend, right?" He smiled sweetly at her.

"No Brady. I mean..."

"What Diva? What are you trying to say?"

"I don't know, Brady. I just don't know. I mean... I don't know what I'd ever do without you. You're just too big a part of me now."

"Thanks Chloe, that means a lot."

"Well, you mean a lot to me." She said, trying to maintain her composure.

"I know."

"No, I don't think you do. I can't even explain it. But I want to try. I want you to know how I see you. For once, I don't want to hide behind anything. I want to be honest."

"Chloe, we're always honest with each other I thought."

"I thought so too, but I haven't been honest with you. I haven't been honest with myself. At least, not until now. But I'm ready Brady."

Brady guided her to a bench beside the gazebo. And sat down with her. She instinctively took his hands in hers. She took a deep breath before she began.

"Ok, just let me get this out. If you interrupt me, I don't know if I can go through with it."

Brady looked at her confused. "Ok. My lips are sealed. Go ahead."

"The truth is that over the summer, I found out a lot about myself. And I saw a side of you that I'd never seen before. I mean, you believed in me and no one really has before." 

Brady began to speak but bit his lip and waited for her to continue. He really needed to hear Chloe out.

"And I know what you're going to say, but Philip never understood opera and he didn't encourage me, not like you. Yes, he told me I had a great voice but he didn't know what that meant. And I have to admit that it was part of the reason I had such strong feelings for him. Because he gave me so many compliments. He told me what I wanted to hear, but not you."

Brady smiled down at her, ready for the criticism of his methods of pure honesty. 

"You never sugar-coat anything, Brady. You respected me and my faults. When I was with Philip, it's true that I felt good about myself, but I wasn't really being true to me. I was being who he wanted me to be. Don't you see? That's why you're so great. I don't have to pretend with you. Even though your honesty can be brutal at times."

Chloe and Brady laughed together, but Chloe never relinquished her grasp on his hands.

"This next part is harder for me. The reason I was so upset tonight wasn't solely because of Philip and Cynthia. The truth was it's because of you."

Brady began to speak again, but Chloe put her finger to his lips breaking his efforts. It took all the strength he had in him not to kiss her delicate, index finger.

"It was nothing you did. I just realized something."

Chloe's eyes grew misty and she turned her head away from Brady, fearing he would be able to read her.

"What Chloe? What did you realize?" Brady demanded, softly. Lightly coaxing her face to look at him. 

"I realized how badly I screwed up and how everything I held onto with Philip had been a lie, and that I really wasn't in love with him. That maybe I was too busy making him jump through hoops for me that I didn't stop to think about how I felt. Or how I felt about you." 

Chloe loosened her grip on Brady and stood up. She walked off a bit and stood on the bridge overlooking the small creek. The moon glimmered in the water, as the snowflakes fell gently on the surface. 

"And just how is that Chloe?" He said, coming up behind her. "Chloe, it's me! You can tell me anything remember?"

"Not this Brady. I don't think I can tell you this."

"Chloe, please look at me."

She slowly turned, locking eyes with her soul mate. 

"Please, you're safe with me. I would never hurt you the way Philip did."

"I know Brady, and that's what scares me."

"I'm not following."

"With Philip I never had to worry about real emotions because he was always doing something wrong, so I never really had to get as close as we have. And to tell you the truth, I never wanted to. But with you, it's different. With you I feel myself falling. I feel you breaking down the walls, I thought I had built so high. And it scares me because for the first time in my life, I know what love is."

"Chloe..." Brady, mindlessly said her name, floored by her outpouring of emotions and her honesty.

"Don't you see Brady? You showed me how to love and now I do."

She threw herself into his arms and buried her face deep into his chest. Her breath coming out in pants as she cried harder, then she had ever remembered.

"I love you, Brady." She cried into him.

"Chloe...Chloe?" He pulled her slightly away from him. Her chest heaved as she gasped for breath. He looked her deep in the eyes. Taking her cherub face against his palm, he tried to soothe her by rubbing her temple gently and kissing her forehead.

"Now do you see why I was so afraid?"

"No, Chloe, I don't actually. I don't see how this is a bad thing. Because Chloe I...."

"No! Don't! Don't say it. You can't!"

"Chloe, what? What are you talking about?"

"Brady, I didn't want to tell you because I knew you felt it too. I'm poison Brady. Poison. Everyone I love leaves me, and I couldn't bare it...." She choked on her words and raw emotions but she was determined to finish. "...I couldn't bare it if you ever left me. I love you too much. I need you too much. God, Brady, you're a part of me."

A single tear rolled down Brady's cheek and splashed into the water below. Sudden realization hit him. He knew his diva, better than anyone and knew exactly what she was thinking.

"Chloe, listen to me. This isn't an opera. I promise I won't let anything happen to you. You believe me right?"

Chloe shook her head and Brady smiled down at her.

"Real life you have to work at and it isn't always a tragedy. I'll do my best to protect you, to protect us, from anything or anyone that comes in our way. I'll never give up on our love. I haven't yet and I don't plan to start now."

Chloe looked into his eyes for reassurance and found it. It was true. He would never lie to her.

"Do you believe me?"

"I do, Brady, but I'm just so scared."

"I know."

She let his words sink in as he enveloped her into another hug. A tight, needy hug that Chloe melted into and had longed for her entire life.

She pulled back and gently touched his face. He took her hand and kissed her palm.

"I love you, Chloe."

Her eyes welled up with fresh tears. They were not the easiest words for him to say either, but love made it possible.

He inched closer and gently kissed Chloe's rosy cheek. Slowly he made his way to her soft pink lips. They touched and trembled into each other, as they made contact for the first time. A warm sensation flowed throughout Chloe's body and Brady had to hold onto her to keep her upright. He parted her lips under his and touched the corners of her mouth with tiny favours. Sliding his tongue along her warm lips, he closed his eyes, loving the taste of her. Loving every moment, loving everything about her. Finally they felt whole. She opened her mouth and invited his tongue. She mingled with her own, and searched his mouth. She kissed him so softly, he felt his heart swell and almost explode, with joy. She wrapped her arms around his neck, holding on tight, deepening the kiss. Wanting to posses every part of him. Every part of him was eager to respond, to show her how his body ached for her. But he didn't want to rush her. It had been an emotional night, and they were both drained. So he reluctantly pulled away delivering a few more savoury drops on her lips and forehead.

The last thing he wanted to do was mess everything up, before it even got started. Chloe knew they were doing the right thing and dropped her head back against his chest. Listening to the rhythmic beat of his heart, she smiled. 

"I never imagined it would ever be like this. I didn't think it would ever happen." Brady admitted.

"I never knew, it COULD be like this." Chloe replied, knowing how naive she had been, thinking she was ever happy with Philip.

"What'd ya say, I bring you home? It's been a long night."

"Not just yet. I just want to hold you for a while, to make sure it's not a dream."

"Even in my dreams, it was never this good, Chloe."

"Me either Brady, Me either." 

They held each other just a little tighter. It was Brady who taught her how to love and it was Chloe who taught him how to laugh again. You can only go so far in life alone. Eventually you have to give yourself over to someone else. Even if that means risking your heart. In the end, the rewards are well worth the sacrifice.  
  



End file.
